Toxic Sentinel
by BlackFalcon269
Summary: What if Xion wasn't the 14th member of the Organization? What if someone else had joined first? And what if Larxene can't keep herself away? A story about life in the Organization from the viewpoint of a new member. Larxene x OC
1. Toxic Beginnings

**Okay, here's my debut story. I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series or any characters within this story with the exception on my own character, Knarix. Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter 1: Toxic Beginnings**

* * *

As I fell through the darkness, I felt my former life slipping away from me. My family, my friends, even my own name slowly started to slip with my consciousness. I knew those creatures were evil. I knew I should've run, but I had to protect the others. That didn't matter though. Nothing else mattered. I would just fade away. Or so I thought...

"I remember just, wishing that I could have another chance. Then I blacked out and woke up here" I said to the man who was staring at me intently. He was seemingly older with long blonde hair and large green eyes. He wore a long black leather coat with a hood, with matching gloves and boots. He seemed to be generally listing, but I couldn't help but feel a cold presence emanating from him.

"Well that's when you arrived on our doorstep" he said in a matter-of-fact way. "We had Lexaeus bring you here for a full check up" he added, indicating a larger man in a similar cloak, his light brown hair slicked back into uneven spikes, who grunted at me. Suddenly the door opened and a third man entered. He was tall with silvery-blue hair which cascaded down his back. He had fair skin, with a large scar in the shape of an 'X' in the middle of his face. He exuded power, and I wondered whether he was in charge.

"Vexen is the newcomer ready?" he asked the older man who jumped at his entrance.

"Yes Saix, he is perfectly well" Vexen, as I now knew he was called replied to Saix.

"Good, the Superior wishes to see him"

So, he wasn't in charge. _"Must be second in command" _I thought to myself, as I stood up. I happened to glance at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a baggy black T-shirt, with black jeans, but what really surprised me was my hair. Instead of my usual messy light brown mop, it had darkened considerably, almost to jet black. It had been styled into a series of small spikes scattered all over the place, each ending with a blonde tip. My eyes had changed from hazel to a deep indigo and I had somehow picked up a very impressive tan. My body stayed the same, with an athletic build, mostly concentrated on a stronger lower body, with slight increase in definition on my arms. Even though I had 'died' aged 19, I looked about 22.

As I followed Saix, I notice one recurring theme in the colour scheme: a lot of white.

"You guys need to get an interior decorator or something" I said as I surveyed the bland look of it.

"We have no need of colour here" Saix said leading me to a door. He knocked sharply and a voice bade us enter. I walked in and looked upon the real leader of this group. He was a man who looked to be in his early thirties, though his mere presence seemed to invoke many more years of knowledge. He had long silver hair, and had a very dark skin tone.

"Ah, welcome" he said as I contemplated him. "I am Xemnas. It appears you have come to us for a special reason."

"You are one of a very select group of people" he continued as he stood up to appraise me. "I should probably explain everything that has happened so far, to bring you up to speed..."

He went on to explain to me how I had come to exist... or _not exist_ in a way. I learned that I had lost my heart to a group of creatures called the Heartless, who fed on the darkness in people's hearts. I learned that though my heart had left me, my body and mind began to take a will of its own, and that I now existed as a being called a Nobody. I also learned that this castle where I was now was occupied by 13 other Nobodies like me, and that they had formed a group known as Organization XIII. They were working to a goal of regaining their lost hearts, and that I would be gladly accepted as the fourteenth member. I looked at him again; making sure this was real, before answering.

"It's not like I have much of a choice" I said, chuckling slightly. "I accept."

I looked at myself in the mirror. The new cloak wasn't bad. It was, figure hugging to say the least, but I was allowed to put my own spin on it. I had loosened the sleeves and made the hood considerably larger so as to not mess my hair up. I quickly checked myself in the mirror one last time, before pulling my hood up and talking to Saix. "Ready when you are" I said, and followed him.

We waited outside the door as I heard some of the others talking. It sounded to be mainly male members, though one higher pitched voice cut out clearly above the rest. The voices fell silent as Xemnas spoke.

"My friends..." I heard him say. "Here at the organization, we take any kind of opportunities we can to help us towards our goal. Today I wish to introduce the latest opportunity: Number XIV" Saix opened the door and ushered me in.

I walked like I have never walked before in my life. My legs seem to have taken on an entirely new swagger. I was far from my usual silent self. Sure I still felt that I didn't need to talk or act unless necessary, but I suddenly felt more ... confident. I strode to the centre of the room. My hood's size had restricted me to only front vision. I did hear some murmurs, but ignored them as I reached the centre of the room. Oh Xemnas' signal, I threw back my hood, the spikes bristling to add effect.

I glanced at the others looking down at me. Many of them just stared blandly, like I didn't matter anyway, but I caught a few interested looks from some of the younger members. One in particular, a woman of about 21, seemed to stare intently at me. She had shoulder length blonde hair which was slicked back, with two distinctive strands sticking in the air, almost like antennae.

"Now" Xemnas continued, "There are matters of your personage. Firstly, you new name" He waved his hands and a set of letters appeared, spelling my original name. I breathed to myself, hoping no one would hear:

"_Nakir_"

Xemnas waved his hand again and a large 'X' appeared in my name. He then began to whirl the letters trying to find a suitable combination. At last he clapped his hands and the letters set themselves in place. I now looked upon my new name:

"_Knarix_"

"Now, we move on to the second point: every member of the organization has control over some element of nature. Now you must choose yours"

I looked down at my hands. My eyes widened as I saw them glow with a deep purple energy. I smiled to myself, instinctively knowing what I would choose.

"My power?" I asked chuckling. "Well it's a lot like me. Calm, collected, never rushing to one place. It bides its time, evading all attempts to eradicate it. Then, when the enemy leaves an opening, it strikes quickly, leaving nothing but a fallen victim. I choose... the element of poison"

Xemnas smiled at this. "A wise choice. A power which fits around your character is always a strong one. Then so be it. Knarix, Number XIV, you shall be known as 'The Toxic Sentinel'". I nodded; secretly impressed that he could think that up so quickly. Xemnas looked at the others, before continuing.

"Well, I think that concludes all necessary points. Let us welcome Number XIV into our fold with open arms. From tomorrow, he will start training with us. I find this meeting concluded"

The others nodded and began to blonde took one lat lingering look at me before she too, vanished. I stood, examining myself. I knew one thing for sure: This was going to be so much cooler than life before I lost my heart.

* * *

**And there you have it, 1st chapter done. I'll get the second chapter up soon. Please leave any hints and tips on how to do better in the reviews, and please be honest. Thanks for reading. And see you all soon**


	2. First Combat

**Okay, here's the second chapter. I'm going for an intro to certain characters in each chapter, before running into a full storyline. Each chapter will probably focus on a new aspect of Knarix's training in the first two or three chapters. **

**Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix. I own nothing except my own character, Knarix. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: First Combat**

I awoke groggily in my room. I was never very good at getting to sleep, but even worse at getting up in the mornings. I slumped into the shower in my en suite, letting the warm water wake me up. As I did this, I went over yesterday's events: I had lost my heart, wound up in a strange world, become part of a group of people trying to get their hearts back, and caught the attention of the only female in the team. I wasn't too sure about that last part, but she certainly seemed interested in me, judging by how much she had stared at me.

I dried myself off and got dressed. I slipped a white T-shirt on which clung to my body. I was surprised at how I had accumulated a random six pack from nowhere "When did I start working out?" I thought to myself, before realizing that if my hair and eyes could change, why wouldn't my build as well. I climbed into some baggy black jeans, and threw on my cloak. I decided to leave the zip undone, since I didn't feel like looking like all the others. With my hair sorted out (realizing in the process that I would need to buy a lot of gel and hairspray to keep it like this) I opened the door, and headed out of my room. I quickly realized that finding my way was going to be harder than I expected, as nearly every corridor looked exactly the same. I walked around for about ten minutes before becoming completely lost.

"Hey need some help?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see another one of the organization approaching. He looked a couple of years younger than me, with green eyes and one of the weirdest hairdos I've ever seen (mind you I could hardly talk). It was spiked up in the middle, before falling back into a mullet. He grinned amiably, and something about him made me like him immediately.

"Yeah" I said, grinning sheepishly. "Got lost trying to find wherever breakfast is" He smiled back. "No worries" he said coolly. "I'll get you there. Come on" he turned and strolled leisurely to the right. I followed, coming up next to him. "Name's Demyx by the way" He said. "Number IX in the Organization" I nodded. "Knarix, Number XIV, but you probably knew that already."

"Yeah, I saw you at the meeting, wasn't paying too much attention though" Demyx said as we entered the dining hall. My mouth immediately dropped open as I saw what was in front of me. A series of couches and tables had been set up where some of the members sat and talked. Next to this area was a large kitchenette, in which a lone figure stood. He had long black hair which was in a series of dreadlocks. Around him, a number of spears were working furiously, chopping, peeling and other kinds of work. On a counter opposite to the stove, sat the largest buffet of breakfast food I had ever seen. All different kinds of food and drink were there.

"He made all that by himself?" I asked Demyx incredulously, staring in awe at the whole thing. "Yeah Xaldin's the best cook we have. He can cook anything with those lances of his" Demyx said, grabbing a plate and helping himself to some food. I grabbed a plate and filled it with all I could; bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages, French toast, and a whole lot of other things. I grabbed a glass of orange juice and followed Demyx to his table. Behind me I heard an angry conversation behind me.

"Hey, who had the last of the flapjacks?" one voice asked (I had them on a separate plate, covered in maple syrup)

"The new kid had them all" another replied

"Why that little..."

I had just put my plates down on the table, when a small noise of something whizzing through the air caught my attention. Not even registering Demyx's cry of "Look out!" I whipped around my hand, deftly catching the object between my thumb and finger. I examined it closely, noting it to be a kinife, mainly used for throwing or slashing. I looked up to see the apparent owner, as she was the only one who hadn't stopped and stared at me with fear all over their face.

It was the girl. She was standing next to the counter, a look of pure fury in her eyes. All the other guys were completely shocked. Even Saix was lost for words, which I thought was pretty weird considering he was second in command. I regarded her, my head cocked to one side.

"Really?" I finally said, as I held up the knife. She made no response. "Is this really what you do if someone gets something you don't?" I laughed, and she snarled in response. "Man, if you get this angry at something so trivial..." I continued, looking at the others. "Then I can only imagine what would happen if I did something which really pissed you off... Like this."

With that, I did what I consider to be the coolest and stupidest thing I could have possibly done. I broke her knife. It was easier than I thought it would be. A simple squeeze on the thinnest spot snapped it right in half. All the men gasped noticeably, and even the young woman looked taken aback. "So sorry" I said sarcastically, tossing the two pieces to her feet. "You're not going to cry are you?" She took one venomous look at me, before storming off with a snarl. A short silence followed in which the others just stared at me dumbfounded.

A sound behind me made me turn around. Another member with bleach blonde had stood up from his chair and was – applauding? Then the others began to follow suit until the whole room rang with clapping. I sat down next to Demyx who sat with the blonde as well as a redhead and another younger blonde with spiky hair. "Man that was so cool" Demyx said excitedly.

"Why? What exactly did I do?" I asked him, while looking at the others on the table.

"Dude, you stood up to Larxene. No-one's done that before" the younger guy said, looking at me as if in awe.

"Seriously, you got courage man. Either that or a death wish" The redhead said, returning to his food.

"Indeed, the young man certainly seems to have got all of our attention. Fate has dealt you a strange hand indeed" Said the other in a British accent. His blonde hair was in a neat short cut, and had a small goatee to go with it. I looked at him, and sensed some sort of maturity and wisdom coming from him.

"Knarix, this is Luxord, Number X in the Organization" Demyx said, introducing them to me. "The others are Axel, Number VIII, and Roxas, Number XIII" I shook hands with Luxord and waved at the others, who waved back, before tucking into breakfast. "So, what's so bad about Larxene?" I asked.

"Beside, being the meanest and most sadistic bitch in history?" said Axel, taking a swig of coffe. "She gets mad about almost anything. You do not want to cross her on a bad day" I nodded and pushed my plate to one side, having finished. I then attacked the flapjacks which started this whole mess.

"And she loves to cause other people pain" Roxas added, shivering at the thought. "When I first joined, she spent the first two months making trouble for me. I had to hide in my room most of the time." I swallowed hard and took another swig of orange juice. "She's still pretty hot though" I admitted, looking up at them.

The others just stared, while Luxord had a sly grin on his face. "What? Don't act like I'm the only guy who notices it" I said defensively. Luxord only chuckled. "Well, just don't let Larxene hear you say that. She's very jumpy when it comes to that aspect"

We continued to talk about life in the Organization so far. It turned out that Axel and Roxas were best friends, as well as being responsible for many of the practical jokes that happened around here, Luxord played a mean game of Texas Hold 'Em , and Demyx has a great talent for music. I had considered telling them my interests, but was stopped when Saix walked up to the table.

"Ah, Number XIV, I see you have met your mentor for the next few weeks" He said, looking over at Luxord. I raised my eyebrows and faced him, wondering what that meant. "Basically, Lux is gonna help you get on your feet, show how the Organization really works." Axel interjected. Saix shot him a look before he turned back to me. "Basic combat training will begin in one hour. We expect to see you put your full power into it" He turned away as I pondered what would happen.

"No worries Knarix" Luxord said, leading me down the corridor. "It's just to put you through your paces, see what you got. No pressure 'kay?" he stopped at the door at the end of the hallway. Opening it he ushered me in. I nodded and stepped through.

I stood on a ledge, overlooking the training grounds. It was a vast open platform, which was overlooked by a control booth and a row of seats. I seized up seeing that the entire Organization was sitting down, waiting expectantly. I saw Luxord sit down next to Demyx, who looked up and waved at me. I shook my head. "Oh well" I thought to myself, and jumped.

I hit the floor heavily, standing up and walking to the centre of the arena. A large screen above the control booth flickered into life, and a large face peered down on me. It was scarred heavily and had long grey hair with streaks of silver, tied back into a ponytail. A large eyeapatch covered the left side of the face. It grinned down at me, and spoke through a microphone so all could hear.

"Welcome to the arena fresh meat" the voice said, chuckling slightly. "Name's Xigbar and I'll be controlling your training today." I looked and simply nodded. "Let's get in on then"

"First things first; you need to summon your weapon. Whatever you used in your past life should be enough" Xigbar said matter-of-factly. I nodded again, closing my eyes, concentrating on my weapon of choice. I raised my right hand and I opened my eyes. A dark purple mist enveloped my hand, and stretched itself out to a long thin shape. A bright light flashed out and I closed my fist around hard wood. I saw my perfect weapon. It was a long staff of purple wood, with a mid-length blade attached to the top. It curved the sharp edge round, and a small hook protruded from the flat end. I span it a few times to test its weight, then stood in battle stance, left hand at the base, right hand in the middle of the staff for control.

"Oh joy, another lance user" Xigbar said sarcastically. I looked up at him. "It's not a lance, it's a glaive, bit of a difference" I said, annoyed at his ignorance. "Whatever" he simply stated. "Let's just get on with it. First we have the combat test. Here we basically assess your fighting technique and see your skills in action." He droned, obviously bored. "Vexen, release the combat robots." Vexen nodded and pushed a button. Out a small enclave behind me, as group of attack robots came marching out. They each carried a different weapon: a sword, and axe, a spear, and a pair of daggers. They surrounded me, one on each side. I stood my ground, ready for an attack.

The sword-bot attacked first, swinging wildly. I dodged easily to the side and thrust my glaive forward, splicing it in half easily. I rolled out of the way, from the dagger-bot and readied again. This was what I was about; taking my time, letting the enemy come to me. The spear wielding robot thrust his weapon forward. I stepped back, grinning. I quickly hooked the head of the spear and pulled hard. The robot stumbled forward. Taking my chance, I ran up to the robot. Using its knee as a step, I launched myself high in the air, back flipping in the process. As I started to fall, I raised my glaive, and swung it down powerfully. I landed gracefully, as the robot fell apart, cleved completely in half. I heard an audible gasp of awe from Demyx, while Axel clapped briefly. I smirked and resumed battle stance.

The next robot swung his axe at me horizontally; I ducked and swept the legs from under it, breaking at least one. Then while its guard was down I jumped over the prone body, and side kicked at the robot with the daggers. It blocked, but now I had the chance. I began a barrage of kicks and staff strikes, using both the sharp and flat side of my blade. I quickly caught it with a kick in the midriff, stunning it. I smiled, and now slashed hard. The head of the third victim fell easily, as I turned to the still immobile fourth robot. I walked calmly up to it, and gave it one final look, before dispatching it with a ritual style downward thrust. I looked up to the control booth, grinning.

"That the best you got, Patches?" I taunted, seeing Xigbar, fume at his little nickname. I heard a small snigger escape Roxas' mouth before he fell silent again.

"Alright then, let's test your agility" Xigbar grinned, pushing another button. A mechanical whirring was quickly followed by a group of machine guns slowly appearing from sections in the wall. As quickly as they appeared, they began to fire. On instinct, I began to dodge. Like a man... well Nobody... possessed, I flipped and cart wheeled in all directions, dodging every single bullet. I knew I could only go so far, and stopped for breath when the guns needed to reload. I found myself on the corner of the stage, the guns all trained eagerly on me. I calmed myself and lifted the staff, grinning to myself. As the guns let off their salvo, I spun the staff with all my might. As I my hands kept switching positions, my glaive picked up momentum. Even I was surprised when it happened. The blade caught every single bullet, and ricocheted them back, causing the guns to explode. I hid my surprise behind a confidant smirk, and looked from Xigbar's confused face, to the others quietly voicing their opinions in the stands.

Next up, was basic target practice, which I would use to test my powers. I summoned an orb of energy into my hand. It flashed from a dark purple to a light blue, then a deep gold, before ending as a green. "Mind explaining the light show?" Xigbar asked. I looked at him, grinning slightly. "Quite simple really. The purple is a regular poison, the blue is sleeping gas, the yellow is a paralytic, and the green is an antidote." I checked myself mid ramble. "God I'm starting to sound like Vexen. I only talked to the guy for five minutes yesterday and he already creeps me out." I heard Vexen,s splutter of indignation, while the others chuckled. The target practice was nothing special. Just a series of targets, which I hit with ease. I also discovered that I could mould the orbs into darts for better attack power. I also discovered my use of poison 'bombs', which I could use to hit multiple opponents.

"Okay, that's enough" Xigbar said, as I dispatched the last target with ease. "Now's the interesting part. You will face two of the members of the Organization in combat." A small board appeared with the numbers two through thirteen in roman numerals on it. Isummoned two poison darts in my hand, closed my eyes and threw. I heard the 'thunk' as they connected, and opened my eyes to see them embedded in the "II" and "XII" numbers. I heard some groans from Demyx and Roxas, and Luxord looked slightly concerned. I saw that Xigbar had left the control booth and began to make his way to the edge of the stands. He vaulted over the railing and landed across the arena floor from me. He grinned devilishly. "So you're Number II eh?" I asked. "Figured as much, you're practically the oldest here" He grunted. "You can spin words all you want; won't help you in battle, especially against XII"

The question I was about to ask was answered then when he appeared. She had obviously take a running leap, and sailed over me, flipping once before landing gracefully. I caught the familiar blonde strands as she turned to face me, glaring venomously. I smiled amiably and lowered my weapon, standing it next to me.

"You know Larx..." I said, as I walked to the middle of the arena, so I could see both her and Xigbar. "We gotta stop meeting in such unfortunate circumstances. It can't be good for our friendship."

"Shut it!" she snarled. Her knives flashed into her palms with a jolt of lightning. Xigbar meanwhile, had summoned a pair of strange pistols, which held the same bullets as the ones he had fired at me before. I entered battle stance as I waited for some kind of signal. I saw that Vexen had taken Xigbar's place in the control booth and was operating it. A loud klaxon went off and we leapt into battle.

Larxene charged wildly, swing her with the knives. I dodged nimbly and jumped back firing off some poison darts while I did. She dodged just as quicked, jumping out the way as Xigbar fired off a volley of bullets. I rolled to the side and fired a handful of darts. Xigbar warped away appearing upside down a few feet away. "What the..." I began to ask but was quickly interrupted by Larxene kicking me in the side. I rolled and skidded away from her, before firing more darts, which she sidestepped easily. Xigbar fired again, and I rolled forward to dodge, plus close the distance with Larxene. I swung my glaive in a quick three slash combo. She easily dodged then leaped into the air, where Xigbar warped next to her, before they both unleashed a barrage of knives and bullets at my head.

Having no time to move aside, I leaned back as far as I could, my body going completely horizontal. I watched the knives and bullets sail over my forehead. I summoned a gas bomb in my hand, and hurled it at the stunned pair. Xigbar managed to warp out of the way, but Larxene wasn't so lucky. She fell to the floor coughing and spluttering. With her out of the way, my mind was now fully on Xigbar. I slashed and attacked time and time again, but he just warped out of harm's way every time. It took me awhile to figure out what I was doing wrong. I stood my ground waiting for the inevitable.

Xigbar soon got bored and went on the offensive. He warped around me constantly firing. I began spin blocking again, keeping my cool, waiting for my moment. He eventually tired, and stopped to take a breather, still walking upside down. I took my chance and thrust my blade forward. He crossed his pistols to block, but still leaned his neck back. "Ha, missed" he said, still breathing heavily. "I wasn't aiming for you" I said smirking. Twisting the staff in my hands, I pulled back hard, yanking the guns from his hands. They crashed to my feet, and disappeared. Before he could summon them again, I pulled my ace card. Running forward, I placed the blade of my glaive straight into the ground. Using the weapon as leverage, I leaped, and extended my body, delivering a punishing kick, which connected with his face. He flipped in mid-air a few times before hitting the ground. He didn't get up again.

Suddenly, a hand fell upon my shoulder. I winced as hot tingling sensation flowed through my body. It gradually increased until it became unbearable. I dropped to my knees as an almost recognizable laugh drew my attention. I couldn't remember hearing it before; so why did it sound so familiar? I grabbed the slender wrist and pulled hard. The girl flipped over my shoulder easily and landed gracefully, easily turning around before she kicked me in the stomach. I flew backwards and landed heavily on my back. I looked up as she stalked up to me, the knives in her hands once again. "It's over" she said, about to strike. "Sure is, except not for me" I replied. She looked at me oddly. I smirked and snapped my fingers. A small explosion sounded, as a great cloud of blue smoke spurted forth from Larxene's hood. She coughed and splutterd, her eyes rolling upwards, before she passed out. I caught her before she hit the floor, laying her gently down. I turned back to the others in the stands.

"Are we done here?" I asked impatiently. "I'm so hungry I can't think straight!"

"Nice work out there, kid." Xigbar said as I worked in the kitchen. "You may just be good enough to actually help around here." "Thanks" I said quickly, focusing on my task. I pulled away a few moments later, my masterpiece unfurled. A bunch of sandwiches, tripled stacked with fried chicken, bacon and cheese, covered in sweet chilli sauce. I passed them out among my new friends, and sat back grinning as they tucked in. Luxord looked relatively unfazed as he began to deal out cards to all of us. Axel and Roxas were too busy gorging themselves on the sandwiches to say anything .Demyx however, looked up after one bite with absolute joy in his eyes. "Guy's, I think we have a new Xaldin in our midst" he said happily, before tucking back in. I smirked; if I knew anything, it was how to make a sandwich. Even Xaldin himself had been impressed. We settled down to play some poker, when a sudden thirst overcame me. I jumped, and headed to the fridge. I opened the door and grabbed a cola, when I felt a delicate hand press on my shoulder. It tightened, and I was whirled round and slammed into the fridge. I looked down calmly into the furious green eyes of the girl before me.

"That was a cheap move you pulled" she snarled quietly, so only I could hear. "But you listen very carefully. The next time, you try and pull a stunt like that on me, you will be sorry" I looked down, a small grin playing on my lips. "You know" I said, so everyone could hear, as I placed my hands around her neck. "After the fight I had to admit, you're a lot more than I expected". I leaned a bit closer, so my face was at the same level with her. I spoke softly so only she could hear. "You're also pretty cute when you're asleep" Her reaction was a quick blush, followed by a knee to the gut. I grunted loudly as she pulled away, walking down the corridor in a huff. Luxord walked over and crouched down beside me, helping me to my feet.

"Man, are you crazy?" Roxas asked incredulously. "No worries." I said loudly, pretty sure she could still hear me, and laughed. "I love it when they play hard to get!"

**Finally Chapter 2 is done. Eight pages and only the second one. Ah well. Please leave a review. I was thinking of doing the next Chap from Larx's POV. Please leave opinions in the reviews.**


	3. Reluctant Guide

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3. As promised, I will be switching to Larxene's POV for this chapter, in an attempt to work out how she feels about the whole situation. My first time writing a girl character though, so here goes nothing. Sorry this took so long, had a lot to do. Once again I own nothing except my character Knarix.**

**Chapter 3: Reluctant Guide**

As I stormed down the hall, I could still hear that voice. It hurt my ears just listening to that guy. He was so arrogant, so full of himself. It made what he said even worse.

"_I love it when they play hard to get"_

I wrenched open the door to my room with a snarl. I stomped over to my bed and flung myself on it. Picking up my kunai, I threw them deep into the dartboard on the opposite wall, each dagger landing in the face of whoever's photo I had put up there today. "I wish it was his". I huffed in an annoyed fashion. Why am I letting him get to me? I haven't let any of the other idiots get on my nerves; how was he doing it so easily?

The door to my room opened slightly. I looked at it venomously, but relented when a single rose petal floated through the door, and grunted as a sign of acceptance. The door opened more as Marluxia entered. Although his looks may have been a bit on the strange side, Marluxia was always there for me. He was my best friend and I could count on him for advice.

It wasn't like he was completely on my side though. "I have to admit, that new boy is really getting your attention" He said. I snorted indignantly and he smiled as he continued. "What was his name again? Knarix, was it? He certainly seems to have... taken a shine to you, as it were" I growled and sat up. "Look Marluxia" I said coldly. "That man is a complete idiot! He's cocky, brash, and he doesn't know when to quit! He will pay for what he's done. He's made me look at a complete fool in front of everyone. And another thing..." I said but stopped mid-rant. He was smirking knowingly. I wanted to say more, but something else had reached the front of my mind.

"You say all this, and yet you can't help but feel inexplicably drawn to him" Marluxia said, hitting the nail on the head. "I'm just curious, that's all" I snapped defensively but I softened as he looked at me inquisitively. "It's just weird" I said, finally relenting.

"I mean, I've been doing whatever I want around here, and no one's ever stood up to meabout it, not even that arrogant idiot Axel" I sighed heavily. "But now **he's** shown up and everything's changed. He isn't afraid of me. He doesn't see me as The Savage Nymph. He's been getting into my head so easily, and no one's been able to do that either" I looked up at Marluxia, who just looked back patiently. "It's almost like he doesn't take me seriously. That first time we saw him, at the meeting, he seemed to ooze confidence, and I found that weird. Plus..." I paused, before deciding to go on. "...It almost seemed like I knew him from somewhere, like we had met before, but I can't remember." I fell silent and looked down at the ground.

"Well, you may have the chance to ask him yourself" I heard Marluxia say. I looked up again, and he was smirking. "Vexen has asked to see Knarix in his lab, and since he doesn't know his way around the castle too well just yet, plus everyone else has missions, it seems the duty falls to you to, escort him, as it were."

"What?" I asked, spitting it out venomously. "Is this some kind of joke? You expect me to help that jerk? Why can't Luxord do it, he's the guy's mentor? Ugh, sometimes I just feel like the whole world is against me." I huffed and threw myself back onto the bed. "Fine, I assume he's in his room?" I asked, not looking up. "Yes he just returned actually" Marluxia said standing up. "I'll leave you to it." He said as he exited. I sighed and sat up, before heading out the door.

I walked the short distance down the hallway, passing Roxas's room on the way, where the sound of loud crashes and voices could be heard. _"Axel hangs out way too much with that kid" _I thought as I walked up to the door marked 'XIV'. From the other side of the door I could hear a strange low beat playing over again in some kind of rhythm. Curiously, I opened the door and looked in.

It was a complete palace in there. The walls were a deep purple with marble patterning leading down to a thick cream carpet. A dark leather couch sat opposite a large TV, a games Console tucked in the corner. A full-length mirror stood next to the en-suite, taking up a whole section of wall. Opposite from the door was a king-size bed laid with a thick rug laid on top. On top of this laid Knarix. He was bare from the waist up and wore a black pair of jeans on his lower half. In his hands he held a bass guitar, which he played expertly. It was jet black, with a sunburst finish on the top. He looked up slightly as I opened the door more fully as I entered.

"Ever heard of knocking before?" He said jokingly, a grin plastered on his face. "Whatever" I said uncaringly as I surveyed his room. "Impressed?" He asked again. "Not really, just surprised they allowed you this much stuff" I said, turning back to him. He shrugged and set down his bass revealing his chest and abs.

"Well, they let you style however you want in the first place, as long as it reveals insight into your character or something like that. I used to be a bit... extravagant, as you might put it, so it fitted perfectly". I nodded, still unimpressed as my eyes found their way back to him. This time there was no looking away however. He was... well there wasn't another word for it, _buff. _His chest was perfectly sculpted, and his abs were as flat as Lexaeus' forehead after that time I hit him with the frying pan. He wasn't built like a mountain like Lexaeus, but I didn't mind that, and at least he wasn't a shrimp like Demyx.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer" He said, getting off the bed and pulling on a grey T-shirt. His grin was from ear to ear as I turned away, my face heating up. _"How does he do it?" _I thought to myself. I straightened up and turned back to him, glaring. "I didn't come here for mindless chat" I said, annoyed. "Pity, seems you're never in the mood for anything." He said amusedly, throwing his coat on. I ignored his comment and headed over to the door.

"Vexen has asked to see you at the lab, and since everyone else is busy, it falls to me to show you the way, as it were" I looked at him deadpan, and he smirked slightly. He walked over and opened the door. "In which case, please lead on" he said politely, gesturing me forward. I ignored him again and strode out, determined not to let him get to me. I began to quickly navigate the hallways, and he kept good pace. We stayed silent for the major part of the journey; he seemed to be thinking for most of it. I was surprised he could think that hard at all.

He asked me the question as we approached the stairs down to Vexen's lab. The whole time I couldn't help but shake the same feeling I had before. I could feel this feeling in the back of my head to stop, like I had known him somewhere before, walked, talked, even laughed with him before. I shook it off, but then he had to ask it.

"So, how long was it before you got your memory back?" He asked as we reached the top of the stairs which led down to the lab. I stopped short and looked at him curiously over my shoulder. He grinned sheepishly before continuing. "It's just for the past two days I've been I've tried everything, but I can't remember a single thing about my life before the Organization. I was just wondering if you felt the same way."

I sighed and turned to look at him. It only really struck me then how he looked. I hadn't really noticed before because I was always so angry with him. Now I had calmed down, I could actually see him properly. He was about Axel's age, but a bit shorter, and a slightly broader build. His hair was as black as Xaldin's was, except for the tips which had been bleached through to a bright blonde colour. It would have looked stupid on anyone else, but it seemed to fit naturally on him. His skin was smooth and tanned, his eyes a deep indigo colour which really stood out. His whole manner exuded confidence, but I could see a glimpse of trepidation about this matter in his eyes. I sighed again and tilted my head in thought.

"In all honesty, I'm not really sure. It comes back to you over time, but you never get all of it back. I don't really remember much other than who I was, and how I ended up here, nothing specific though" I turned back and headed down the stairs to the lab. "You're asking the wrong girl anyway, Namine would give you better details" He followed me down and we arrived at the door to the lab. "Who?" he asked. I smirked. "Trust me, you'll find out soon enough" I said firmly and knocked heavily on the metal door.

After a few moments, Footsteps could be heard, and the door opened to reveal a shorter boy with long silver-blue hair falling over one of his bright blue eyes. He looked up at me, a slight smile creeping on the side of his mouth, which faltered as he saw Knarix behind me. He opened the dorr a bit wider, revealing the gloomy lab behind him.

"Ah, numbers XII and XIV please enter" he said politely, gesturing us in. He closed the door gently and sat in a chair next to the near wall. Knarix sat in a chair opposite him, while I took a seat in the chair between them. "Nice to see you too, Zexion" I replied politely.

"So what brings me the pleasure of seeing you two down here?" he asked inquisitively, folding his arms, looking at me in particular, a small smile forming on his face. "Vexen asked to see Knarix about something." I replied, trying to sound uninterested, although I couldn't help but wonder what it was about as well.

"I see" Zexion replied gently before returning his attention to Knarix. "And you, Knarix. How are you settling into the Organization".

"Well, if there's one thing I've noticed..." Knarix said, folding his arms. "It's that what number you are doesn't seem to matter at all. I mean, everyone's got completely different statuses than their number suggests." I looked at him curiously. "Care to expand on that?" Zexion asked also curious. This gave Knarix the opportunity to give his thoughts on pretty much the every member on the team.

"Xemnas: The guy's the leader so everyone pretty much respects him." Zexion and I both nodded.

"Xigbar: You can't take anything him seriously at all. I mean, he's just some old pirate who keeps acting like he owns everything." I smiled amusedly and nodded in agreement again.

"Xaldin: Besides his cooking, he just seems to keep to himself. He's obviously easy to anger though. He must on his time of the month constantly" This time I giggled, causing an unusual look form Zexion. I coughed and settled back.

"Vexen: I've been here less than a week and I'm more popular than him. By the looks of things, he's nothing more than a punching bag for the rest of us" Zexion drew a wry smile, and I smirked again.

"Lexaeus: I mean just look at him. Sure he looks intimidating, but he doesn't act on it, so he doesn't get as much respect as he could. Our 'Silent Hero' has obviously never heard the phrase 'walking cliché before either" I giggled again. This time even Knarix looked at me weirdly. I passed it off as another cough and let Knarix continue his rants.

"As for Saix, I swear if he was any further up Xemnas' ass, I'd think they were conjoined twins" This caused both Zexion and I to laugh out loud. I had to admit he was pretty funny. I calmed myself and sighed. "You got that right" I said, causing Knarix to turn and flash me a toothy grin. I looked at him more closely, and couldn't help but feel something..._familiar_. I shook it off and averted my gaze, as he continued his opinions on the others.

"Axel's an okay dude, but you gotta take everything he says with a dash of salt. Demyx is a great but not one you want on your side in a fight. Luxord's clearly the most level-headed person and sensible person here, and I consider myself lucky to have him as a mentor. And Roxas..." He suddenly became very serious and seemed almost sad.

"He's only a kid" He said sombrely. "How does a kid end up somewhere like this, in such a seemingly hopeless situation?" He looked down at the ground, and I couldn't help but look at him again, concerned.

"Well, as far as Roxas is concerned, he's a lot more to handle than you give him credit for. He's probably one of the most powerful here" Zexion said in a matter-of-fact way. "However, I did notice that you left the both of us out" I realized he was right and turned curiously back to Knarix, who still grinned broadly.

"Well, I wasn't too sure what to say with you both here, but since you're so eager..." He said before turning his head towards Zexion. "Zexion, you're probably the smartest guy here. You're always thinking on your feet, you appraise the situation before you act. However, you take too long to make a decision, you should act more on the spur on the moment, know what I mean?" Zexion nodded with a calm look on his face.

"As for Larx, well everyone's just plain scared of her" he said, turning back towards me with a slight smile. "Except, she doesn't seem as dangerous as the others think, in my opinion. In battle sure, she's as crazy as the rest of them, but every time I've seen her properly, like now for instance, she's more relaxed, but she sure seems wound tight." His grin broadened as I turned away, and I huffed slightly. Before I could retort however, the door to the adjoining room opened and Vexen bustled in.

"Aah, number XIV, good to see you. Please, come in" He gestured through the door, as Knarix stood. He looked sceptical as he entered, and gave me one last look before the door closed behind him.

Almost immediately, Zexion's face soured and he turned away, looking at the wall. He started muttering to himself. "What's up Short-stuff?" I asked, feigning interest. He looked at me again, before looking away again. "I just don't get that guy. He's only been here two days and he thinks he's got us figured out already?" He sighed and leant back in his chair. I contemplated this thought quickly. I realized he was right: It had only been two days? I was so annoyed at him already that it had seemed like a week: Knarix had officially broken the record for getting me to threaten to kill someone quickest, beating out Axel by four days.

"Well when you think about it, he does seem to have judged them pretty well considering how long he's been here" I contemplated. I thought about what he said about me. I had been a lot calmer than I usually was when I was around him and he wasn't annoying me. In fact, I hadn't been nearly as bloodthirsty as usual. I gasped. Had this guy actually made me..._Calm? _But I was never calm. Either Knarix had pulled a mind trick on me, or I actually enjoyed his company. I blushed hard at this, and turned away so Zexion couldn't see.

"If you ask me, he's just covering his real feelings under that glossy confident act he's putting on" Zexion said bitterly. "Not that he has feelings, none of us have! We're just shells, barely even existing." He stood up and walked out still mumbling incoherently. I considered going after him, but knew he would be better left alone. I settled down and waited for Knarix and Vexen to return.

I woke sometime later to discover Knarix sitting across from me, looking at me with his now trademark grin. "How long has it been?" I asked drowsily, rubbing my eyes. "About 30 minutes" he said matter-of-factly, turning towards the door. "Why didn't you wake when you got out of the lab?" I asked, irritated. "Because I happen to like my organs where they are" he said amusedly as he opened the door and walked out. I walked after him, as I didn't expect him to know his way around too well yet.

"So what did Vexen want?" I asked with a bored tone. "Oh, he just wanted to extract some toxins to try and make some new kind of experiment" He replied. I shook my head. If Vexen was experimenting, it could only mean trouble.

"So where'd the Mysterious Midget disappear off to?" He asked as we walked. I stifled a laugh and smiled wickedly. "If you mean Zexion, He left shortly after you went in with Vexen. He seemed a bit upset that you were so, accurate, in your opinions of the rest of the Organization"

"Not surprising. He seems like the type who can't handle his flaws being presented to himself. He's a perfectionist." He said dismissively. "As for this whole place, it's way too open. I know that we don't have hearts and that it means we shouldn't show emotion at all, but you've all done the opposite. Each person has ended up shaping how they interact with the others around one particular aspect of emotion." I raised an eyebrow sceptically. Did he just say something _smart?_ I still wasn't too sure though.

"Example?" I said, as if challenging his thoughts. "Well its simple; look at me!" he said pointing at his chest. "Every time you've seen me, what's the one thing that shows above all else? The fact that I'm so confident at everything I do. It's just my subconscious mind's way of masking the best possible screen to the vulnerability of not having a heart. The same way that Xigbar's so sarcastic all the time or how Demyx is so friendly to everyone."

"_Or why I'm such a hothead" _I thought solemnly as I walked on in silence. I began to realize that what he said was kind of true. Every person here had some kind of overriding emotion which controlled their actions. Even Lexaeus had the whole stoic thing going on. I wondered where he was going with these thoughts. If anyone else had said this I'd have thought they were crazy, but It just seemed to fit with him, maybe because he seemed crazy anyway.

"I can't help but wonder if we were all like this before we lost our hearts" he said as we walked on. I quickly realized what he meant. "Is that why you want your memory back? To test your theory?" He flinched, and I guessed that I had been correct.

"Heh, guess it was that obvious huh?" he asked, grinning sheepishly again. I smirked triumphantly and pushed ahead of him, regaining my familiar attitude. "One problem about being you, I can read you like a book" Head held high I headed down the hall to my room. Closing the door, I sat on the bed, and heard him walk past to his room. I smiled to myself and leaned back.

He may have raised my curiosity, but he was going to have to try harder if he wanted some actual attention.

**And there we go; finally finished Ch.3. Sorry it took ages, life's been hectic. Aw well, Read and Review if u plz. Will try to get next chapter up quicker this time. First things first I need an idea...**

**Knarix: Hey, how 'bout you actually let me go on a mission, I've done nothing but talk and kick Xigbar's ass, which is stupidly easy!**

**BF269: I know, he was a lot easier than some other bosses in KH2. Heck Luxord was harder than him!**

**Larxene: Seriously, they should have killed him off in COM and given ME more time!**

**BF269: True dat! But yeah, I should let you go on a mission Knarix. But I'll let the readers suggest which world, and who you team up with, but not Larx, need to build it up a bit more first. Feel free to suggest worlds based on movies not in the games. I always imagined a world based on the Treasure Planet movie, or maybe The Incredible: Thumbs up for all the Axel fangurls who want to see him in a lycra superhero outfit ;), just kidding.**


End file.
